


Be A Good Boy, Leo

by chwyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: HongTaek - Freeform, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, leobin - Freeform, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwyn/pseuds/chwyn
Summary: First, Leo just wanted to be spoiled. Kedua dan terakhir, aku hanya ingin memindahkan fiksi dari akun Wattpad-ku ke sini, jadi ini bukan fiksi baru. Kalian mungkin sudah pernah membacanya.
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 1





	Be A Good Boy, Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Fiksi ini sudah pernah aku terbitkan di Wattpad di bawah nama pena yang berbeda, tapi akun Wattpad tersebut akan aku hapus, jadi aku akan memindahkan isinya ke sini. Fiksi ini aku buat tahun 2015 dan setelah membaca ulang fiksi ini aku merasa agak... geli. Bagaimanapun, aku selalu merasa sayang pada tulisan yang sudah aku buat, jadi aku akan tetap menerbitkannya di sini.
> 
> Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ada hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui sebelum membaca fiksi ini. Di sini Hongbin!top dan Leo!bottom.

Leo memandang ke arah Ravi dengan kesal sementara yang dipandangi hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Hongbin, Ken, dan Hyuk. Mereka berempat sedang asyik memainkan permainan yang menurut Leo sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ingin rasanya dia mengetuk kepala mereka satu per satu dengan remote TV yang sedang dipegangnya. Ravi yang paling sering membuat kesalahan dalam bermain, jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang wajahnya penuh dengan tepung yang dipakai sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah.

Seperti sekarang, Ravi kalah lagi karena dia terlambat berdiri. _Bicaranya saja yang cepat, gerakannya lambat sekali_ , maki Leo dalam hati. Kali ini tidak ada lagi bagian wajah Ravi yang tidak tertutup oleh tepung, jadi mereka sibuk memutuskan hukuman lain yang akan diberikan padanya.

“Lipstik! _Uri_ Ravi membutuhkan lipstik untuk melengkapi dandannya,” usul Ken penuh semangat.

“Setuju!” teriak Hongbin dan Hyuk bersamaan.

Ken langsung menghambur ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil lipstik. Ravi memandangi kepergian Ken dengan horor sementara Hongbin dan Hyuk sibuk tertawa-tawa membayangkan riasan yang akan mereka lakukan pada wajah Ravi.

“Hongbin, tolong aku,” pinta Ravi saat Ken datang membawa lipstik.

“Ayolah, kau kan kalah,” jawab Hongbin tanpa perasaan.

“Ravi, kau pasti akan jadi perempuan tercantik di apartemen ini,” goda Ken sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lipstik yang dipegangnya di hadapan Ravi.

“ _Andwae!!!!_ ” teriak Ravi sambil bangkit berdiri dan bersembunyi di belakang Hongbin.

Ravi memeluk Hongbin dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Hongbin. Leo meremas remote TV yang dipegangnya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

“ _Ya!_ Kau mengotori bajuku, Ravi.”

“Aku tidak mau. Apa kalian belum puas menghukumku?”

“Kami akan puas kalau kau sudah memakai lipstikmu, _hyung_ ,” jawab Hyuk yang diikuti anggukan dari Ken dan Hongbin.

“Kemarilah, Ravi,” bujuk Ken dengan suara yang dimanis-maniskan.

“Aku salah apa, Tuhan?” rengek Ravi dari balik punggung Hongbin.

“Kau kenapa, Ravi? Ini hanya permainan.”

“Aku belum makan, N _hyung_ lama sekali perginya. Sedari tadi aku kalah terus, aku lelah dan mengantuk. Besok aku ada rekaman, ayolah, bebaskan aku sekali ini saja.”

“Hei, jangan merusak suasana begitu, Ravi,” bujuk Ken yang masih belum menyerah.

“Sudahlah, _hyung_ , kali ini kita bebaskan saja dia,” kata Hongbin membela Ravi.

“Huhh, tidak seru,” gerutu Ken, tapi diturunkannya lipstik yang sedari tadi terus diacungkan ke arah Ravi.

“ _Saranghae_ , Hongbin!” teriak Ravi penuh semangat sambil mengecup pipi Hongbin.

“Jangan membuatku menyesal sudah membantumu, bodoh.”

Ravi hanya nyengir mendengar ancaman Hongbin. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata tajam Hongbin yang tanpa perasaan.

Leo yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersabar sambil mencoba menikmati acara TV yang pura-pura dinontonnya kini tidak tahan lagi. Dia bangkit berdiri dan langsung menuju ke arah Ravi. Tanpa babibu ditariknya Ravi menjauh dari Hongbin. Ravi yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi bisa merasakan aura yang mengancam dari Leo berusaha tersenyum manis untuk menenangkan Leo. Sambil memegang tangan Leo yang juga sedang memegang tangannya, berharap bisa mencegah tangan itu untuk melayang ke bagian tubuhnya yang bisa terjangkau.

Leo membalas senyuman Ravi dengan sama manisnya, tapi sedetik kemudian kakinya sudah mencapai bagian samping tubuh Ravi dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Ravi memekik dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Leo.

“ _Hyung_ , apa pun kesalahanku, aku minta... auww... maaf... akhh... Hongbin tolong a—”

“ _Hyung,_ sudahlah, kau menyakiti Ravi,” kata Hongbin mencoba menenangkan Leo.

Leo malah semakin kesal dan memukuli Ravi.

Hongbin segera menengahi dengan meraih Leo ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga kaki dan tangan Leo yang masih berusaha melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah Ravi.

Ravi berusaha bangkit dan mundur dari jangkauan Leo dengan susah payah. _Hari ini aku sial sekali_ , pikirnya.

“Apa kau minta _dihukum_ , Taekwoon?” Hongbin berbisik lirih ke telinga Leo. Nadanya penuh ancaman.

Leo berhenti melawan dan menatap Hongbin dengan ekspresi terluka. Hongbin jadi tidak tega, tapi di sini Ravi yang benar-benar sedang terluka. _Ke mana perginya Ken hyung dan Hyuk_ , pikir Hongbin sambil memandang ke sekeliling. Sementara yang dicari sedang sibuk bersembunyi sejak pertama kali Leo bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

“Ken _hyung_ , Hyukie, tolong bawa Ravi ke kamar.”

Ken membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat perlahan, takut menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Sambil berjalan—dengan langkah yang sangat pelan pula—dia menoleh takut-takut ke arah Leo. Walaupun dalam situasi normal, posisi Leo yang berada dalam pelukan Hongbin dengan kedua tangan Hongbin melingkari pinggang Leo akan terasa janggal, tapi yang ada di pikiran Ken saat itu hanya Hongbin masih berusaha menahan Leo. Ken membantu Ravi berdiri dan memapahnya ke kamar.

Saat bunyi klik pelan yang menandakan pintu kamar sudah tertutup rapat, Leo kembali menatap Hongbin, kali ini dengan tatapan menuduh.

“Ada apa, _hyung_? Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang sangat buruk.” Leo hanya menatap Hongbin sebagai balasan. “Tetap saja _hyung_ tidak boleh melampiaskannya seperti itu, kasihan Ravi.”

Leo mengerutkan bibirnya tidak suka mendengar nama Ravi disebut.

“Oh, bibir yang sangat indah,” goda Hongbin.

“Menyebalkan!” umpat Leo kesal.

“ _Hyung_ selalu menyebut kami berempat kekanak-kanakan saat bermain games, tapi lihat siapa yang lebih kekanak-kanakan sekarang. Ada apa, hm?”

Leo menahan keinginannya untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya kuat-kuat. “Kau tidak memperhatikanku dan malah asyik bermain permainan konyol itu.”

“Pertama, aku lihat _hyung_ lebih suka menonton. Kedua, kalau itu masalahnya, kenapa Ravi yang menjadi korban?”

“Kenapa kau terus membelanya?” Leo mulai kehilangan kesabarannya lagi.

“Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya. Dan _hyung_ belum menjawab keduanya,” kata Hongbin tegas.

Leo mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Hongbin, tapi Hongbin menahan pinggangnya dengan kuat. Menarik Leo semakin erat ke pelukannya. Napas Leo mulai memburu. Sambil menahan pikirannya yang mulai berkabut, Leo menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan yang diharapnya tidak menunjukkan perasaannya saat ini.

“Lepaskan aku. Pergilah ke Ravi dan pastikan dia baik-baik saja. Aku mau tidur,” jawab Leo keras kepala.

“Aku tidak suka mengulang-ulang pertanyaan yang sama, Jung Taekwoon.”

Leo tahu Hongbin juga mulai hilang kesabaran padanya, tapi mendengar namanya disebut dengan penuh tekanan membuat kepala Leo semakin berkabut dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih selain memandangi Hongbin penuh harap. Hongbin hanya balas memandangnya tanpa ekspresi yang membuat napas Leo semakin memburu. Leo merasa terpojok walaupun yang menghalangi tubuhnya hanya kedua lengan Hongbin dan ruangan ini terlalu luas untuk merasa terpojok. Anehnya, Leo menikmatinya. Leo menikmati perasaan tidak berdayanya. Leo malah berharap Hongbin _menyerangnya_. _Ughh, apa yang kupikirkan_ , batin Leo. Hongbin melepas pelukannya dan seketika itu juga sensasi yang dirasakan Leo hilang.

“Aku tidak suka melihatmu bermesraan dengan Ravi,” kata Leo cepat.

“Apa maksudmu dengan bermesraan, _hyung_?”

“Kalian tertawa-tawa dan berpelukan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memelukmu terang-terangan,” protes Leo.

“Kami tidak bermesraan. Ravi sahabatku, kau tahu itu, _hyung_.”

“Eunji juga sahabatku, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengannya.”

“Kalau itu masalahnya, _hyung_ boleh bergandengan tangan dengannya.”

“Jadi kau akan terus berpelukan dengan Ravi di hadapanku, begitu?” Leo tidak tahan lagi.

Bukannya menjelaskan, Hongbin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurutnya, Leo yang sedang marah terlihat seperti seekor kucing yang terinjak ekornya. Leo menggertakkan giginya dan berbalik pergi, tapi Hongbin lebih dulu menahannya walaupun masih sambil tertawa. Leo mencoba melepaskan tangan Hongbin yang memegang tangannya. Hongbin mengeratkan pegangannya dan menarik Leo mendekat.

“Maafkan aku, _hyung_ , hahha.”

“Lepaskan aku!”

“Mana bisa aku melepaskan _hyung_ yang sedang merajuk dengan sangat imutnya seperti ini,” goda Hongbin. “ _Hyung_ membuatku _lapar_ ,” bisiknya lirih di telinga Leo.

Leo bergidik mendengarnya. Hongbin tahu apa efek dari ucapannya tadi pada Leo. Sekarang sudah larut malam, dan besok Hongbin juga ada syuting untuk drama, tapi dia tidak tahan untuk menggoda Leo. Leo menekankan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hongbin walaupun sudah tidak ada ruang kosong di antara mereka. Sambil menyurukkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan leher Hongbin, tangannya mulai meraba-raba punggung Hongbin.

Hongbin terpaksa menghentikan aksi Leo. Dia merasa harus menjernihkan masalah di antara mereka terlebih dulu. Leo memandangnya dengan ekspresi malu dan terluka.

“ _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah bermesraan dengan Ravi atau siapapun. Kami sudah seperti saudara, itulah yang membuat kami tidak canggung bermain atau berpelukan di depan orang lain.” Leo semakin terluka mendengar kata orang lain. “Bukan, _hyung_ bukan orang lain, maksudku orang lain lainnya.”

“Aku mengerti. Maaf aku sudah keterlaluan,” kata Leo menyerah.

“Tidak. Kau belum mengerti.” Hongbin meraih wajah Leo dan membuatnya menatap matanya. “Ravi sahabatku, orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Dan kau, kau adalah salah satu orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Jung Taekwoon, aku mencintaimu.” Dikecupnya kening Leo.

“Kau tidak sopan memanggilku dengan sebutan _kau_ ,” kata Leo, berusaha mengubah topik yang membuat wajahnya merah padam.

Hongbin kembali tertawa sambil memeluk Leo yang sedang tertunduk malu.

“Aku rasa aku tidak akan suka melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengan Eunji atau siapapun itu,” kata Hongbin disela tawanya.

“Kau curang,” protes Leo.

“Aku benar-benar tidak suka, Jung Taekwoon.”

Namanya benar-benar terdengar seksi keluar dari mulut Hongbin. Ingin rasanya Leo berteriak, aku milikmu, tapi dia menahannya. Itu terlalu murahan walaupun dia tidak keberatan menjadi sangat murah dihadapan Hongbin.

“Kau terdengar lebih posesif sekarang,” tuduh Leo.

“Aku tidak sudi berbagi dirimu dengan orang lain.”

Rasanya Leo bisa memberikan apapun untuk menghentikan waktu saat ini juga. Leo hanya ingin bersama Hongbin, berada dalam pelukannya, dengan Hongbin yang menyebut namanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat napas Leo semakin memburu.

“Aku menginginkanmu, Lee Hongbin,” tuntut Leo.

“Aku pikir yang lain bisa menunggu, tapi ini tidak,” kata Hongbin menyetujui. _Kurasa percuma saja aku menahan diri untuk syuting dramaku besok_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

 _Sekarang aku benar-benar terpojok dalam artian yang sebenarnya_ , pikir Leo, _tapi aku tidak keberatan selama Hongbin yang melakukannya. Dia boleh memojokkanku di manapun, kapanpun, dan aku tidak akan pernah puas disentuh olehnya. Aku mau lebih, lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Aku mau hanya ada aku_.

**FIN**


End file.
